Welcome to The LD
by Angryellow
Summary: PPMB IC response. What if Daria and Quinn had been raised in Lawndale all their lives? How would it change them personally and their relationship with each other and with their friends? This is my go at it.
1. Part 1

This story is a response to the PPMB Iron Chef challenge "Straight Inta Lawndale". The objective is to create a story where Daria and Quinn were raised in Lawndale from infancy and have not been affected by Highland. I liked this idea so much that I dared to step up to the PPMB and give it a go. This is what I contributed.

Oh, this is . Disclaimer: I do not own Daria or any of it's characters. This is just for kicks. I ain't got no money MTV, okay?

**"Welcome to The LD"**

**Part one**

It was breakfast as usual at the Morgendorffer home. The patriarch of the family, Jake, was buried beneath the local newspaper, randomly grumbling about the news that he read. His wife, Helen, was standing at the island counter talking into on her Blackberry with her boss as per usual. The elder daughter, Daria, was silently finishing her plain toast, plain oatmeal, and tea. The younger daughter, Quinn, waited in the living room for her friends to pick her up for the walk to school.

Quinn, who'd always finish breakfast first because she ate sparingly, flipped through the channels of the living room television in an attempt to pass the time. She hated the fact that there were nothing but infomercials, cartoons, and the local news to select from in the morning. The redhead finally settled on what was, at the very least, her favorite local news program; "WLDL-2 Mornings".

"Murder in the morning." Daria muttered in reference to the morning news as she plopped down beside her sister

"Well it was this or watching that chef guy try to wow me with a set of indestructible stainless steel knives."

"Which were coincidentally used in the latest murder on Dega Street." the elder sister deadpanned, earning a small sigh from Quinn

The sisters sat in silence as one negative story after another was told by the primped and painted anchors of WLDL. Neither girl flinched however, for they had long gotten used to the darker side of Lawndale. After all, it had been their home since Quinn was an infant.

Not much of anything that occurred in "The LD" surprised them anymore. The area that the Morgendorffers lived in was much nicer than most, but even in the nicest neighborhoods, including the upscale Crewneck, danger was always a factor.

The doorbell for the front door rang. Quinn, having grown impatient, rose from her seat and hoped it was her friends. She opened the front door to find Sandi Griffin and Stacy Rowe standing on the other side.

"Hi Quinn!" Stacy cheerfully greeted as always

"Hey." Sandi greeted with her trademark grin

"Hey guys. Let me grab my 'pack."

Quinn quickly grabbed her pink backpack from in front of the couch and shouted her departure to her parents.

"See you there Dar." she said as gave Daria a quick pat on the sleeve of her green jacket

"Not if I see you first Red." Daria lightheartedly countered as her sister flew out the front door

As the trio of Quinn, Sandi, and Stacy embarked on their trek to Lawndale High, Quinn was curious about the absence of her third friend, Tiffany Blum-Deckler.

"Where's Tiff?" Quinn asked either of her friends

"She's not coming today. She, um...doesn't feel good. That's why we were kinda late for you." Sandi replied in a soft tone

The young Miss Morgendorffer knew what it meant whenever Tiffany didn't "feel good", and had ever since the foursome were all thirteen-years-old. It was a subject none of them wanted to press Tiffany on, but were always concerned about none the less.

As if it didn't bother her at all, Quinn chuckled softly and said "She'll be okay. She always is after a day of rest."

"I hope so. We have that literature test tomorrow."

"Which I'm sure you guys have been studying for, right?" Stacy challenged Sandi and Quinn

"Yes, Stacy. I studied, even when you weren't there to nag me about it." Sandi snorted

"You know me man." Quinn assured

"Good."

Ever since they all met and became friends in the second grade, Stacy was considered the "mother hen" of the foursome. She was the one who tended to scraped knees, made sure her friends did their homework and studied, and listened to their problems with a shoulder for them to lean on.

Though she was a nice person overall, Sandi was somewhat abrasive and snarky when she wanted to be, especially with Quinn. However, Sandi always had her three friends' backs and would dare anyone to mess with them.

Tiffany was the quiet one of the group. She never had much to say about anything, and when she did it was usually with an almost whisper-quiet voice that seemingly only her friends could understand.

Quinn was...Quinn. She was tough, outgoing, funny, insightful, and sweet. She was the one who would make the perfect girlfriend and made the perfect best friend, though she herself didn't think she was anything special. Quinn was also the smartest of the group behind Stacy, although her sister secretly felt she was not living up to her true potential.

"Hello LHS!" Stacy greeted the building known as Lawndale High as the threesome arrived, as she did every morning

"What if one day the building actually answered back?" Quinn joked

"I'd turn and run like hell." Sandi replied with a small chuckle

"Not you, but me." Stacy added

"I'd strike up a conversation. I'd be like 'What does Ms. Li really do in her office when no one's looking?' I bet it'd be true that she has a slave that she keeps in a box like everybody says."

The three girls laughed at Quinn's remark as they entered the non-talking building, ready for another day of education at "Laaaawwwwwndale High", as their principal would say.

"Hi Quinn!" an overly enthusiastic male voice boomed from behind the trio

Quinn tried not to wince as she turned on her heel to meet the owner of said voice.

"Oh, hi Jamie." the redhead greeted in return

For years now, Quinn has been the object of the blonde-haired Jamie White's affection, and for years now he has tried to get her to like him in the same way. Though Quinn did think he was sweet and would make a good boyfriend, she just was not interested in him the way he was with her (or any other boy it seemed).

"Say Quinn, you coming to the game tomorrow?" Jamie, who was the running back of the Lawndale Lions football team, asked

"Uh, I was thinking about it."

"You _gotta_ come Quinn! You know you're my inspiration. I can't play if you're not there." Jamie almost pouted

_"Oh brother. Has it gotten_ this _desperate James?"_ Quinn thought

"Well, we wouldn't want the good fortunes of our proud Lions to be disrupted by the lack of your presence Quinn. She will be in attendance James." Sandi promised as she draped an arm around her girlfriend

Quinn wanted to shoot her one of the nastiest looks she'd ever shot anyone in her life, but she didn't want to hurt Jamie's feelings by looking angered.

"Sweet! I'm gonna practice _extra_ hard today! Later Quinn!"

The redhead waited until her admirer was out of sight before she violently removed Sandi's arm and shot her that nasty look.

"What the hell was_ that_?" Quinn almost screamed

"It's called being proactive Quinn."

"It's called meddling!"

"Come on Quinn, the boy deserves _something_ doesn't he? He's only worshiped you since the eighth grade." Stacy reasoned

"Et tu Stacy? How many times do I have to say it? I do not like Jamie White!"

"She's so stubborn Stacy. She fights Jamie sooo hard but knows deep down she wants-"

"Can it Griffin, I'm warning you!"

"Whoooooooa, not the _last_ name. Stacy, protect me from the wrath of the Ice Quinn." Sandi mocked

"I got you Sandi. Down girl." Stacy mock-commanded Quinn with a pointed index finger

"You both suck!" Quinn hissed as she stormed away toward her first period class

In her huff, she did not notice that there was a girl directly in her path. The two collided and went crashing to the floor.

"Ow!"

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!"

Quinn scrambled to her feet and took inventory of the other girl; She wore a black v-neck shirt beneath a red button-down shirt, gray denim shorts, and gray knee-high boots with black leggings. She also sported three gold hoop earrings in either ear and a gold stud in her left nostril.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention where I was going." Quinn apologized as she helped the girl to her feet

"No, you're good. I was the one who wasn't looking. I was too busy looking for the damn principal's office."

"Oh...I take it you're new?"

"Yeah. Straight outta Highland."

She tried to suppress her wince but failed miserably. Quinn had heard about Highland, which was about a three hour drive from Lawndale. In all she'd heard about it, the Dega neighborhood was Shangri-La compared to that town.

"I know, I'm a Highlander. But don't worry, I'm not some punk thug or anything."

"Oh, I didn't think that...Anyway, you said you needed to get to the principal's office?"

"Eeyup. Gotta meet the head honcho before I can get started on my Lawndale High experience."

"You're actually not far from it. I can take you the rest of the way."

"I shall follow you, oh red one." the girl said, making Quinn chuckle

Quinn lead the new girl to the office of Ms. Angela Li, the principal of LHS.

"Here you go. I gotta warn you though, Li is a little...eccentric. Keep your guard up with her."

"Duly noted. Thanks for the escort."

"No problem, it was on my way."

"Later."

"Hey wait, I didn't get your name."

"I didn't get yours." the new girl countered

"Oh, right. I'm Quinn. Quinn Morgendorffer."

"Me, I'm Jane. Jane Lane."

"Jane Lane?"

Jane watched on unfazed as Quinn burst into giggles.

"Yeah, yeah. My first and last names rhyme. Think you're the first person who ever laughed at that?"

"I-I'm sorry, but...Ha...No, I'm sorry. Really. I think it's cool."

"Whatever. Thanks again Quinn. See you on the other side."

"Later Jane. Oh, and welcome to The LD."

A/N: Yeah, that first part was Quinn-centric, but the next one will be Daria-centric. Obviously Daria and Jane don't know each other as of yet, but that doesn't mean Daria doesn't have a best friend. You'll see who that best friend is next part.


	2. Part 2

**"Welcome to The LD"**

**Part 2**

Waiting for her best friend to arrive, Daria reviewed her homework simply out of boredom. Quinn had already left and her parents were gearing up to exit the house as well.

A ring of the doorbell brought Daria to her boot-clad feet. She grabbed her backpack and headed for the door, opened it and found Jodie Landon on her doorstep.

"Hey Dar."

"Hey Jo."

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Mom, Dad, I'm out!" Daria shouted back toward the kitchen before closing the front door behind her

"What took you so long?" Daria asked her best friend

"Ugh. Would you believe that my baby brother spit up on my blouse and I had to change into another one? Then I couldn't find my cell phone."

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah. Rachel had it and was playing with it, despite the fact that I told her _not_ to." Jodie grumbled about her kid sister

"Little sisters. Whatever are they good for?"

"Ha. You're preaching to the choir."

"I never figured myself as preachy."

"No, you're just snarky and cynical." Jodie teased

"Only toward people who deserve it."

"Like most of the student body of LHS."

"Like most of Lawndale." Daria corrected

The two smartest girls in all of Lawndale High, Daria and Jodie, carried on like this everyday. They have been each others best friend and counterpart ever since the third grade, the year that Daria finally met someone who was her intellectual equal. Daria was not only intrigued by Jodie's matching intellect, but also by the fact that she was the only African-American kid in her entire class.

Not that Daria was raised to be prejudiced, but society in general had always impressed upon her that African-Americans were less intelligent than whites. Yet here was a black girl who was as smart, if not smarter, than her. It made Daria want to get to know Jodie, an act she had spared no one else her own age before. The two of them became best friends very quickly, and have been that way ever since.

Daria and Jodie cut a left on the first side street from the Morgendorffer home, which led directly to LHS by fifteen blocks. It was a lengthy walk, but both girls always had something to discuss to pass the time. This particular morning, Daria was in a teasing mood.

"So, what about that new guy you have your eyes on?"

This caught Jodie off guard, making her slightly blush.

"What are you talking about Morgendorffer?"

"Not what. _Who_. Michael Mackenzie in particular."

Jodie saw this as a good opportunity to use indignation as a deflection regarding her crush on the new African-American hunk who arrived in Lawndale two weeks ago.

"Oh, I see. A _black_ guy moves to The LD and I'm supposed to automatically fall head-over-heels for him, right? We'd be Mr. and Mrs. Black Lawndale like everybody would expect right?" Jodie huffed

"Your phony indignation is weak, grasshopper. Nice try though."

Daria had seen right through Jodie, which made her best friend's blush grow even fuller.

"I don't like him! I barely even know Mack!"

"Yet you've managed to come up with a pet name for him. No emotional investment _there_."

"In case you haven't heard, everybody calls him Mack."

"In case you haven't heard, you've been _macking_ him with your eyes from day one."

By then Jodie was so flustered that she began walking faster, so fast that Daria couldn't keep up.

"Jo, wait up." the auburn haired girl called as Jodie got further and further away

Feeling guilty about making her best friend upset, Daria ran after her and caught up.

"Jo, I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Jodie snorted as she kept marching forward, not even looking Daria in the eye

Daria decided to just let Jodie cool off. She said nothing else as she tried her best to match Jodie's stride, and by the time the duo reached LHS her feet and calves had begun to hurt from walking so hard in those combat boots.

"Later Jo?" Daria asked in an almost pleading tone as Jodie was departing toward her first class

"Yeah, later." Jodie replied, still not looking Daria in the eye

Though she was worried about how Jodie felt about her, Daria managed to make it through the first three periods of the day. It was then time for lunch, or as Daria called it, "Legalized juvenile poisoning". She wondered if Jodie would come for her as she waited outside of Mr. DeMartino's class like she always had. When she saw her best friend approaching from down the hall, Daria felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

"Hey Dar. Hungry?" Jodie asked in her normal friendly tone, letting Daria know that they were all square

"For the raw sewage that passes as LHS lunch? Always...Sorry again about earlier Jo."

"Heard you the first time Dar."

"Heard you the first time" was Jodie's way of saying "Shut up talking about it already", which meant that the issue was dead.

The girls took their trays of what was supposed to be beef stroganoff and corn to their usual table, located in a quiet corner in the back of the cafeteria. It was their favorite spot, not because they wanted to hide from the other students, but because they could talk in relative seclusion.

"Is it just me, or is DeMartino a little crankier than usual today?" Jodie vented

"Define crankier."

"Well first of all..."

Jodie and Daria continued to chat about the goings on at school when almost from out of nowhere a girl wearing a red button-down shirt and gray boots approached their table.

"Hey, um, mind if I cut in? Nobody else will let me sit." the girl asked as she alternated timid glances between Jodie and Daria

"Oh. Sure, go ahead." Jodie offered as she scooted over to make room

"Thanks..."

The girl was not familiar to either of the duo, which must have meant she was new.

"I don't think I've seen you around before." Jodie stated

"You haven't. It's my first day here, and I already hate this place." the girl mumbled as she picked at her beef stroganoff

"Wow, a new record. I didn't begin hating this place until my _second_ day." Daria said dryly

"I meant this town really." Jane replied

"You're not from Lawndale?" Jodie asked

"No. I'm from Highland, and if you want me to leave then that's cool." Jane said almost apologetically

"No, you don't have to go. We need someone else to share in the torture that is LHS cuisine, right Dar?"

"The more who suffer, the merrier."

"Heh. Thanks."

"I'm Jodie Landon."

"Jane. Jane Lane, and please don't laugh."

Jodie stifled a giggle that was going to come out and composed herself.

"Daria Morgendorffer at your service."

"Morgendorffer?"

"Yup. You're not the only one with a funny name."

"No, not that. I met this girl earlier who was a Morgendorffer too. Quinn mean anything to you?"

"Unfortunately yes. She's my little sister. How do you know _her_?"

"I needed an assist in finding Ms. Li's office and she took me there. Between her and you guys, I've only met three decent folks so far."

"Well don't hold your breath waiting for more to emerge. We decent folk are a rare and dying breed."

"Daria, don't make the girl any more uneasy than she already is." Jodie admonished

"Yeah, yeah. There are actually more of us decent folk out there, but they don't belong to our pack."

"That's okay. I'm just glad there's a couple here...Um, you guys wouldn't mind if I sorta hung around you, would you? Just 'till I learn my way around?"

"I don't see why not. Daria?"

Daria could see the pleading in Jane's eyes, as though Jane were begging she and Jodie to take her.

"Fine by me."

"Appreciate it...So, what is a kid with no life and too much free time to do in this town?"

"Daria and I usually go to Pizza King after school. Either there or her house."

"There's a Pizza King here?"

"Yup. As long as we can remember." Jodie replied

"Sweet. I used to _live_ at P.K. back in Highland."

"Because pizza is, after all, one of the five basic food groups." said Daria

"Sure wish I had some now instead of _this _crap. How can you eat this eveyday?" Jane asked as she forced herself to chew another mouthful of stroganoff

"Either this or starve." Jodie shrugged

"It's the decent folk survival mentality."

Jane gave a nervous grin. She was glad that she had found who seemed to be her first friends in Lawndale, but she was ill at ease with Daria. In Jane's opinion, Daria was much less friendly than Jodie, and she didn't seem to appreciate her presence in the least. This made Jane feel even more insecure than usual, and whenever Jane felt insecure she wanted to run away and close herself off. Jane willed herself to stay put however, hoping that Daria would eventually warm up to her.

**A/N: I think you guys probably figured Jodie would be Daria's best friend, right? It just made the most sense to me. I was thinking about it being Brittany, but for me that would have been too much of a stretch, even for an AU. Thinking about future parts centering on Jodie and Jane, to expand beyond just Daria and Quinn.**

**Feedback will be heeded and appreciated.  
**


	3. Part 3

**Welcome to The LD**

**Part 3**

**Before I forget, I don't own Daria. Not for profit material here.**

The final bell of the day sounded, mercifully signaling the end of another school day for the student body of Lawndale High. Earlier in the day, Quinn reunited with Stacy and Sandi at lunch, and accepted their apologies. Quinn then made it clear that she wanted to visit Tiffany after school, which was fine by Stacy because she would be bringing Tiffany her schoolwork anyway.

The trio arrived at the Blum-Deckler house, and Sandi rang the doorbell multiple times just for the fun of it.

"Sandi, don't do that. That's rude." Stacy scolded

"I care?"

"You _should_."

"Yet I don't."

Stacy rolled her eyes as footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. It opened to reveal Tiffany herself standing there in a pair of powder blue pajamas and matching slippers.

"Hey." the raven-haired girl greeted in her usual low and slow tone

"Hey Tiff. I come bearing gifts." Stacy said, presenting Tiffany with a stack of papers

"Crap...Just when I was feeling better." Tiffany groaned

"I know, I know. But missing school is no excuse for missing out on your education."

Sandi and Quinn looked toward each other and rolled their eyes in unison.

"Thanks Stace."

"Mmm-Hmm. You're actually going to do it though aren't you?"

"Yeah. I don't need you giving me even more headache."

"You think you can make it tomorrow?" Quinn asked

"I think so. What did I miss anyway?"

"Ugh. You missed _these _two ass clowns feeding Jamie White more false hope first of all."

"Hey, that was Sandi not me!" Stacy defended herself

"You didn't help." Quinn snorted

"What happened?" Tiffany asked

"Tch. Alexandra here promised Jamie that I would be at the game tomorrow because I'm his 'inspiration' and crap, and Anastacia here thought it was oh so cute. What was I supposed to do, act grossed out in front of the boy? Now I _have_ to go to the game or I'll look like a total bitch."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it sucks. I wish to God that Jamie wasn't so obsessed with me. I mean, it's not like I'm the only pretty girl in Lawndale for Christ's sake. Why won't he notice any of _you_ guys?"

"Eww, hell to the no. I don't do jocks." Sandi spat

"Uhh, he's cute but...Nah." said Stacy

"Not interested." Tiffany said very dryly

"Honestly, I don't see what's so godawful about James, besides the fact that he's a muscle-headed jock-off."

"It's not that he's so bad, Sandi, it's just that I'm-"

"Not interested, we know..."

"Guys, I don't mean to shoo you away or whatever, but my mother is gonna be home soon. You know she doesn't like company when I'm sick."

"Oh right. I guess we better go then guys." Stacy suggested

"Yeah. I was getting hungry anyway. See you tomorrow Tiff."

"Later guys."

Tiffany gently closed the front door as her three friends departed the front porch.

"I'm sure glad Tiff is up on her feet. She must really be feeling better." said Quinn

"I told you so. She just needed rest."

"I sure don't envy her though. She gets to miss school, but has to put up with a migraine in return."

"Yeah, the poor thing." Stacy softly uttered

Ever since she was thirteen, Tiffany would occasionally get really bad migraine headaches. Her parents initially took her to the hospital for testing and observation, but they could find no abnormalities within her brain. Though they usually only lasted for half of a day, they were intense enough that she could not attend school, such as on this day.

"...You said you were hungry Quinn. Where do you wanna go?" Stacy asked in an attempt to change the subject

"Pizza's fine I guess."

"Frickin' gag me. I'm sick to death of pizza." Sandi complained

"Well, we could just raid the kitchen. I think we have some sandwich stuff." Quinn offered

"That'll do then."

...

Jane waited patiently outside of LHS for her older sister Summer to pick her up. It was Summer and her three children that Jane had moved in with when it had become too dangerous for her to stay in Highland. Her older brother Trent, her care taker in Highland, left Jane no choice. He called Summer, who lived in one of the nicer neighborhoods in Lawndale, and flat out told her Jane was coming. He packed her up and sent her away from the desperate town so that she could have a chance at a better and safer life. At least that was what he told her.

_"Total bullcrap. You just weren't man enough to tell me you didn't wanna be bothered with me anymore. Can't blame you though Trent. I was just another burdensome mouth to feed after all. Least Summer gets food stamps, so no worries there."_

Jane was broken from her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone. The caller was her ride, Summer.

"Yello?"

"Hey Jane, sorry to tell you but I'm gonna be late. I got a damn flat tire and that lazy ass boyfriend of mine is taking forever to come fix it."

"Oh...That's okay, I can wait."

"You can go ahead and walk if you want to."

"But, I don't really know how to get home from here."

"Don't you remember the way we came this morning Janey?"

"Uh, no not really. Could you kinda point out the way for me?" Jane timidly asked

"Tch...Don't worry about it Jane. Just sit tight. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"'kay. Later."

Dejected, Jane turned her phone off and heaved a deep sigh. She'd heard the impatient inflection in Summer's voice, as though Jane were nothing but a burden thrust upon her by Trent, who had her thrust upon him by her parents when they decided to travel the world after Jane got old enough.

She tried to combat it, but Jane couldn't stop the lump from forming in her throat and the tears from forming in her eyes. She looked around for a place, _any_ place where no one could see her spill. Taking notice of a lonely oak tree a few yards away from the school, Jane started in its direction. However, she did not get two steps ahead when she heard a voice call out to her.

To her surprise, the voice belonged to Jodie Landon. The African-American fast approached her, along with Daria Morgendorffer.

"Oh, hey guys." Jane greeted as she composed herself

"Are you waiting for a ride or something?"

"Yeah, sorta. They're gonna be a little late. I would just walk, but I don't really know to get to my sister's place."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah. That's who got 'Jane the hot potato' this time."

"Where are your parents?" Jodie asked with genuine concern in her tone

"Heck if _I_ know. The day I turned fourteen they decided the world was calling them, so they pawned me off on my brother. He got tired of me so he pawned me off on my sister, and here I am." Jane explained, weakly shrugging her shoulders

Jodie brought her hand up to her open mouth. Even Daria looked slightly angered by Jane's explanation.

"Oh my God. So you've just been blowing around from one place to the next?"

"Pretty much...Just wonder when Summer's gonna ship me off. You guys may as well not get used to me."

Before she could stop it, a stream of tears escaped from Jane's eyes. Jodie quickly reached into her purse and handed Jane a tissue.

"That's so terrible." Jodie lamented, near tears herself "How could your own family treat you this way?"

"Wish I knew." Jane said through a cracked voice passed over quivering red lips

"They ought to be ashamed of themselves." said Jodie, the contempt in her voice for the Lanes being apparent

Jane only sniffled and cleaned herself up with the tissue.

"Jane, why don't you call your sister and tell her you're going to Pizza King with a couple of friends?" Jodie offered

"You mean it?"

"Of course. And I'm pretty sure we can help you find your sister's place afterward. We know this town like the back of our hand."

"...Thanks."


	4. Part 4

**Welcome to The LD**

**Part 4**

Daria, Jodie, and Jane took a booth near the entrance at Pizza King, Jane sitting by the window beside Jodie and across from Daria.

"I hope this P.K. is as decent as the one back home...I mean, back in Highland."

"Well, we wouldn't come here almost everyday if they sucked." Jodie chuckled

"Touche."

"What's you're favorite kind Jane?" Jodie asked

"Anything with cheese and sauce. I'm not too picky about toppings at all. Anything but pineapple and anchovies really."

"Daria and I usually get the Supreme, or just plain pep & cheese on broke days, which is _not_ today by the way."

"Hooray." Daria uttered

A freckly-faced, red-headed young woman approached the young women with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Hey Jo, hey Daria."

"Hey Betty."

"What's your pleasure?"

"Large Supreme, three Ultra Colas."

"You got it."

Just as quickly as she came the waitress left.

"First name basis with the staff." Jane observed

"Ha ha. Yeah, we practically know everybody here."

"That's how it was for me back there." said Jane, nodding her head in what she thought would be the direction of her old town

"We're just a few years shy of getting free pizza." Daria joked in her deadpan manner

"I _wish_." Jodie chuckled

Betty returned with three glasses of Ultra Cola and three glasses of water.

"Thanks Betts."

"No problem Jo. Your pizza will be ready in about fifteen."

"Okay."

"...Must be a hell of a lot better than uranium water." said Daria to Jane, whom was sipping from her own glass of water

"...Actually, the rumor about uranium in Highland's water supply is just a myth. It was disproved a long time ago." Jane replied in a slightly agitated tone

"How'd that rumor even get started anyway?" Jodie interjected, sensing the building tension between Daria and Jane

"Hell if I know, but it was proven false...Although there _were_ these two guys back there who would've made you believe it was true."

"How so?"

"Because they were the two biggest morons to ever walk the planet. For some reason they both had these _huge_ heads, and each of them had a sickeningly annoying laugh. One was like 'uhh-huh-huh-huh-huh, huh-huh', and the other was like 'Mmm-mmm-mmm-heh, mmm-mmm-heh'. God those two annoyed the hell out of me. They're one thing I _don't _miss about Highland."

"I'm sure you don't..."

"Don't look now Jo, but your boyfriend's here, and he's not alone." Daria suddenly announced, pointing toward the entrance

Jodie instinctively whipped her cornrow-adorned head around and saw none other than Mack. He was accompanied by a girl named of Jennifer, who was commonly known as commonly known as "Burnout Girl" for a certain rumor that has neither been confirmed or denied by the young lady herself.

"He's not my boyfriend." Jodie practically shouted, eyes fixed squarely on Mack and Jennifer

"Then why do you look like you want to rip Burnout Girl's throat out?" Daria asked

"Burnout Girl?" Jane inquired

"That's what everybody calls her. She allegedly has a fascination with plant-life, so to speak." Jodie explained, turning her attention back to her new friend

"Oh. _That_ kind of plant-life I take it."

"Yeah. Nobody knows for sure though. She won't say either way, but I believe it. The girl looks and talks like a stoner."

"Heh. Looks like Lawndale has it's own version of my brother." said Jane

"Your brother?"

"And his pals and whatever random skanks came through."

"...Um, _you_ don't do that do you?" Jodie asked with one eyebrow raised

"Hell no." Jane insisted in an almost indignant tone "I've never touched the stuff and I never plan to. I only got one addiction, and that's art. Well, art and running."

"Oh, so you're an artist?"

"Yessum."

"Cool...So what do you do?"

"Pretty much everything. Painting, drawing, sculpting, all that stuff."

"Wow. You any good?"

"I like to think so, but I've never really had anybody seriously critique me. I've only ever showed my work to my family, and they always said I'm good, but they're not art experts." Jane admitted as she swirled an index finger around in her soda

"Right...You think me and Daria can look at your work when we walk you home?" Jodie asked, seeming to have forgotten all about Mack and Jennifer

"I guess..." Jane trailed off

"Well you don't have to if you really don't want to. It's fine."

"No, I do. I'd like to."

After several more minutes, Betty delivered a piping hot Supreme pizza to the young women. Jane practically fawned over the pie, while Jodie took in its savory aroma.

"Mmm..." Jane moaned

"Dig in Jane."

"Don't mind if I do."

...

Mack and Jennifer took to a booth on the opposite side of the room from Jodie and her friends. Mack kept stealing glances at their booth, and this was not lost on Jennifer.

"Mack, just go freakin' talk to her." said Jennifer

From the time he laid eyes on her when he enrolled in Lawndale High two weeks prior, Michael Jordan Mackenzie has been infatuated with one particular girl who also attended LHS.

"I will...eventually."

"Chicken wuss."

"I'm not a chicken wuss."

"She's just a girl dude...One of the smartest girls in school from a well-to-do family, but just a girl." Jennifer, a.k.a. Burnout Girl, said in her perpetually relaxed tone

"Wow, that sent my confidence through the roof. Thanks Jen."

"Anytime. Now are you gonna go talk to her or what?"

Mack took a deep breath in and exited the booth, intent on finally talking to the girl he had his eye on. He made it halfway to their booth, then promptly turned back around and re-entered his booth.

"Dude, what was that?"

"I-I just need a minute alright?"

"You need a prayer." Jen giggled

"I'll talk to her, alright? I just need to think of what to say."

"Um, you ever think of 'Hi'?"

"Who says 'Hi' anymore? I need a line."

"You need to be yourself dude. Pro tip from the girls' prospective ; We don't like dudes who pose, and your dream girl _certainly_ hates posers. Just say whatever comes to mind."

"That's the thing. _Nothing's_ coming to mind."

Jen pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger and sighed.

...

"Was Mack just about to come over?" Jodie asked after swallowing a mouthful of pizza

Mack was not the only one stealing glance the other way. Jodie had been peeping him as well, and she saw him stand up and almost approach her booth.

Daria looked at her quizzically, then looked at Mack's booth, and shrugged.

"I don't mean to overstep my boundaries, but if you like the doggone boy then go get him." said Jane with a mouthful of pizza

"I never said I liked him."

"And flies don't like dog crap." Daria retorted

"I don't. Besides, it looks like he's taken." Jodie spat with more than just a hint of venom in her tone

Jodie's eyes shot daggers in Jennifer's direction. She would definitely be having a word with her concerning she and Mack's relationship...


End file.
